


When the Stars Collide

by RiseFromAshes (DarkPhoenixGoddess10)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7183148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/RiseFromAshes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years ago, in a night of meteor shower, Columbia law student Matt Murdock found a confused Greek girl sitting on the doorsteps of his dorm. She did not know who she is or her real name. She went by the name "Elektra", a name carved on her necklace. He took her in and they fell in love. Suddenly, one night, she disappeared from his life. </p><p>Others said that the chances that he would see her again are as much as the stars would collide.</p><p>But their souls are one. Against all odds, they were together again in Hell's Kitchen. </p><p>Season 2 AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A plane landed safely and the crowd jumped up and down in excitement. Karen spotted Frank immediately and waved with both hands in the air. Proudly dressed in his US Marine uniform, Lt. Frank Castle, along with other Marines, joined and reunited with their family. Karen bolted into Frank's arms and covered his face with kisses. He had been gone for almost a year from his deployment. She missed him terribly; and he missed her too.

The two walked out of the airport with their arms around each other. Frank waved at his brother-in-arms who whistled at them.

They called a taxi and headed home.

Months of separation had been unkind to them, but Karen knew she has to accept this.

***

"I'm leaving the force," Frank told her after they came home.

"Oh?" Karen was surprised.

"They give me a solid retirement package," Frank said. "I know it has been hard for you. You remember what I told you on our first date?"

_If I get called, I have to go. This nation always comes first._

"I remember."

"I want to start a life with you," Frank went on. "A real life." He picked up her hand and rubbed the engagement ring.

Indeed, Frank and Karen had been engaged for almost two years. Everyone was asking when their wedding day is. So far, no date had been set.

She went to the kitchen and began to cook dinner. After dinner was ready, she and Frank sat and ate. Frank ate as if he hadn't eaten for ages, or perhaps he just missed her cooking. Their time was interrupted by her text alert. Karen checked her text message and squealed in excitement.

"What is it?"

"My story!" Karen's mouth grinned from ear to ear. "It's going be on front page!"

"That's great news!" Frank complimented, and watched as Karen checked her other texts. "How're your friends? Franklin?"

"The same," Karen replied. "He and Matt got back together and restarted their firm."

He chuckled. Matt Murdock was Karen's former employer who gave her a position as their legal assistant. He and Karen had a fling, but that was a long time ago and before Karen met Frank. Matt and Karen remain as good friends, which made Frank jealous at least a little.

For good reason.

After all, Matt was charming, handsome and an attorney graduated from Columbia University. He was blind, but his blindness came to an advantage when it comes to women. Countless ladies fell for his charm partially due to their heart goes out to this handsome "wounded duck", or as his law partner and best friend Foggy described it.

"Is Murdock seeing anyone yet?"

"No," Karen shrugged.

"You know, him and Franklin," Frank pointed out. "I see them together a lot...you think..."

"No!" Karen laughed. "They are best friends, nothing more. And Foggy is seeing someone. He and Marci worked things out."

"I assume Murdock is married to his job then."

"Frank, you are not Matt's CO," she reminded him. As a Marine commanding officer, Frank was required to know the personal life of his subordinates, such as engagement, separation, and extra-marital affairs since their housing and living expense are funded by the government. Sometimes, he carried this habit into his civilian life, making him catty like a woman.

"Come on, what's his deal?"

Karen let out a sigh. "Basically, after knowing him for several years, I can tell you this: he is still thinking of someone else."

"So he was seeing someone before?" Frank raised an eyebrow. "The one that got away?"

"Well, Foggy told me some of the story, and I picked up some pieces here and there," Karen said. "It was ten years ago..."

***

Matt was came home after work and got a call from Foggy.

"Hey buddy," Foggy's voice was full of excitement. "Marci and I are having a drink at Josie's. She brought a friend and she's very pretty."

"Thanks for the invite," Matt said with a sigh.

"Oh no, you are not turning me down, are you?"

"I have to look after Stick," Matt said. "He's causing trouble for the building again."

"As long as he does not start a fire," Foggy said jokingly.

Stick was Matt's mentor. After Matt lost his vision and his father at age of ten, he was an angry and confused kid. Stick came to his life and guided him. Thanks to Stick, Matt accepted his condition and learned to use his other senses to "see" the things that ordinary people cannot. Like Matt, Stick was also blind. The exact reason behind his blindness was never revealed.

After Matt and Foggy started their firm, Stick was their first client. He was sued by the senior community center for setting a fire that nearly destroyed the community's entertainment center. To Matt's shock, Stick had become a disgruntled old man whose mouth is full of shit. Still, Stick was there for him when he was at the nadir of his life. Thus, he felt obligated to be there for Stick. As result, Stick got out of the light but he was evicted by the senior community center. As his attorney and former mentee, Matt took care of him. He had Stick moved into a one-bedroom apartment in the same building where the apartment was directly beneath his.

"Matt, you have to move on," Foggy added. "There are other fishes in the sea."

"Foggy, let's not talk about this."

"We have 'not talk about this' for ten years."

***

Foggy hung up and ordered another drink. At Josie's, with Matt not coming, he, Marci and Marci's friend were like an awkward ménage-a-trois.

"I'm sorry," Foggy apologized to Marci Stahl and her friend. "I thought he might change his mind this time."

"If you don't mind me asking, what's his story?" Marci asked. "This thing that happened ten years ago."

"Well," Foggy began. "Long story short..."

***

"Ten years ago, there was a meteor shower and everyone rushed outside to see it," Karen told Frank as they date dinner. "Matt stayed behind because he can't see. He took out the trash and found this Greek girl sitting on the doorsteps of his dorm building. She went by the name Elektra, a name engraved on the necklace she wore. She had no identification, nothing. Matt took her in and gave her something to eat. He took her to Columbia's student registry the next day to see if they can identify her. But Columbia did not have any student named 'Elektra' in their system."

"Did he take her to the police?"

"No, you know Matt," Karen replied. "After his father's death, he never trusted the cops."

"So what happened next?"

"He took care of her. He got her a job at a laundromat, owned by an illegal Chinese immigrant named Mr. Chin, who offered her a room to live. And they dated for a year, until she disappeared."

"Disappeared?"

***

"In thin air?" Marci asked.

"Yeah," Foggy nodded, took a sip of his beer. "Matt went crazy and searched everywhere for her. Mr. Chin told him that Elektra went out to deliver dried clean suits for him but never returned. I thought that's sketchy, but Matt said that he is telling the truth."

"So Matt never see her again?"

***

"Yes and no," Karen went on, after telling Frank about Elektra's disappearance. "A couple months later, Matt received a letter. It was handwritten so Foggy had to read it for him."

"What did it say?"

***

"It says 'Dear Mr. Murdock, I thank you sincerely for taking care of my daughter Elektra'," Foggy reminisced. "'She was diagnosed with a fatal disease and ran away in shock. She died yesterday and was still thinking of you. She wants to you to continue to pursue your dream and bring true justice to Hell's Kitchen. She specifically mentioned to make sure your friend Foggy gets the office with a view when you start your firm.'"

"Really?" Marci asked, tilting her head. "That's not what's in that letter, is it?"

"It is."

"That sounds cheesy to me!" Marci laughed. "Come on, Foggy, what did her father really say?"

***

"To the blind student whose name I don't want to know," Karen recited the letter to Frank. "Thank you for taking care of my daughter. She had an accident which rendered her temporary memory loss. Now she regained her memory and is safely back home where she belongs, not in a laundromat. She has her life and you have yours. I would sincerely appreciate it if you were never to see her or speak to her again. Sincerely, Hugo Natchios."

"Hugo Natchios?"

"Greek billionaire."

"Wow," Frank murmured. "Just that note? Nothing more?"

"I guess."

"So all these years, Murdock is still thinking of her," he muttered. "You think there's a chance that they'll meet again?"

"As much as stars would collide."

***

In his apartment, Matt unfolded the note. He had carried it in his pocket since the day he received it.

No, he knew Foggy wasn't telling the truth when he read it to him, probably to protect him.

Foggy wasn't the only person in this world who isn't blind.

He knew what the letter really said after he asked his dorm building's janitor to read it to him.

Elektra Natchios...that's her name.

***

The next morning, Matt got dressed and headed to his firm. He checked on Stick, just to make sure he's alive and well. As long as Stick responded in something mean and rude, Matt would consider him okay. A short moment after he went down to the metro station, a taxi stopped nearby his apartment building.

A woman in a fancy black suit stepped out.

Fixing her hair, she looked around.

She was a little uneasy.

Taking a deep breath, she went towards the apartment complex where Matt lived.

The main entrance door was locked. She thought about pressing "0", but then what would she say?

As she stood before the entrance door, Stick walked out.

"Wait!" She rushed to him. "Hi."

"Do I know you?" Stick asked her.

"No, but I am looking for a man-"

"I'm too old for you."

"No, he's name is Matthew Murdock," she said with a smile. "Do you know him?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Matthew...Murdock?" The old man tilted his head. "Let me see, I do know a Matthew Murdock. He's an attorney and graduated from Columbia."

"Yes!" she replied, eyes brightened. "That's him."

"I'm sorry," Stick said apologetically. "He is no longer here, and you missed the funeral."

"What?"

"Poor man, deprived of his sight," Stick went on. "He can't see and was hit by a bus. Luckily they were able to piece his body together for the wake."

"When did it happen?"

"The funeral was yesterday."

She became silent.

"You have a good day," Stick said and walked away.

She looked at him and then at the apartment building. Sadly, she put on her Dior sunglasses and sauntered away.

***

She did not call a taxi.

Instead, she wondered around aimlessly. From her purse, she fished out a bracelet. It was a gift from Matt ten years ago to celebrate their one year anniversary. She remembered that day as if it were yesterday. The bracelet wasn't fancy or expensive like her other jewelries, but it was the most valuable one. The day after he placed that bracelet on her wrist, her father Hugo Natchio's assistant Jason discovered her delivering suits in downtown Manhattan. It was completely unanticipated. He greeted her with "Hi Ms. Natchios" and she greeted him back with "Hi Jason."

Instantly, her memories came back to her.

And Jason grabbed her and took her back to Greece, without giving her a chance to say goodbye to Matt.

Hugo Natchios certainly wasn't happy with this whole incident in New York. He forbade her to go to US ever again. Living under her father's expense, she had no other choice but to obey. She managed to finish a degree in Athens, where Hugo pressurized her to marry an astronomer named Ulysses. She was engaged to him, but she wasn't happy. After her father passed away from heart condition, she broke off the engagement despite Ulysses constantly reminded her that he is going to name a new star after her. As her father's heiress, she was required to attend a meeting with Roxxon Corporation, where a good portion of the Natchio's wealth was invested. She booked a ticket immediately, but her heart was thinking of Matt.

What is he doing now?

She saw it on the news that he and his law partner Franklin Nelson helped the authority taking down Wilson Fisk. The news was huge enough to hit international headline. She assumed that he's well-known and capable lawyer in New York. She wondered if he met someone and moved on.

Rubbing that bracelet, she sniffled.

Had she arrived a few days earlier, would things be different?

When was he hit by a bus?

She could only guess they were not meant to be.

Though she tried not to cry, tears fell from her eyes. She sat on a bench and took out some tissues. Burying her face into the tissues, she cried - completely unaware that her phone was buzzing like crazy.

***

Matt came to the firm; and Foggy was already there, drinking coffee.

"You have no idea what you missed last night," Foggy began. "Marci's friend is very, very sexy. She's well educated and funny."

Matt gave him an uneasy smile.

"Come on man!" Foggy went on. "You have to let this go! Don't tell me you are going to wait for her the rest of your life!"

"Foggy-"

"No, we are going to talk about this!" Foggy insisted. "Now, I know you have your personal life where I have no right to interfere. You are helping Stick, I have no objection. That old man is rude and full of shit, but he was there for you. Plus, he's around 80 or 90 year-old. But this...you are wasting your life away. And let's look at this logically. Ten years ago, there was a meteor shower and she showed up at our dorm building's doorstep. Like a fallen star, she came into your life. Scientifically speaking, stars can only fall once, _once_." Foggy pointed up a finger. "Once the star is fallen and lost, it's lost forever."

After a moment, Matt asked, "So what's your point?"

"My point is you just have to accept that she is not coming back," Foggy said. "She is the only child of Greek billionaire Hugo Natchios. She's probably married off by now, to some rich men across the sea."

"What makes you so sure of that?" Matt asked. "Did you saw it in the news or something?"

"No," Foggy replied. "But my guts tell me-"

"Unless you have solid evidence, you can't state that as a fact," Matt said evenly.

"By the way, Karen called," Foggy said. "She and Frank are setting their wedding date. I'm going to bring Marci, so I can't be your wingman this time."

***

Wiping her face, she finally stopped crying. Reaching into her purse, she took out her phone and discovered she had missed at least thirty calls. Checking the time, she suddenly realized that she was at least two hours late for her meeting with the board of Roxxon Corporation.

Quickly, she dialed for a taxi while looking around to see if there's an available one nearby.

She could not be more agitated. In her mind, she could see her father shaking his head in disappointment. She was very late in attending such an important meeting and it was her first appearance. It certainly would leave a bad impression.

Finally, she got herself into a taxi and rushed to the Yakatomi Building.

***

The taxi got stuck in traffic.

Panicking, she tried to make some calls; but the calls were not going through.

"Looks like something's up," the taxi driver told her.

She wasn't even paying attention.

She paid the driver and got out of the car. Sometimes, it was faster to walk than to drive.

After running through five blocks in her heels, she found the Yakatomi Building was surrounded by police cars. The cops blocked her way.

"What's going on?" She asked.

The cops and the authority did not tell her anything except that she needs to be out of the way.

Paparazzi and reporters came as well. She saw a string of men in business suits being escorted out of the building and handcuffed in the back.

"Excuse me," she tried to reach for a cop to get some of her questions answered; only to be pushed back.

She took out her phone and tried to make some calls, wondering what is going on. When her father was alive, he handled everything. Literally speaking, she knew and met none of the people who are on this meeting with Roxxon; and she had only spent seventeen hours to prepare herself for this meeting. Being so preoccupied with her phone, she didn't even realize that her heel got stuck into a hole. She leaned down to pull her heel out, which blocked the way of curious onlookers.

"Hey! Get out of the way!"

Finally, she pulled her heel out; only to be nudged by someone else.

She was certainly not used to be this crowded with a bunch of aggressive New Yorkers.

To get away from them, she pushed her way out and stepped onto the road.

Only to be distracted and alarmed by a loud car honking.

And then everything went black.

***

By the time she came to, she found herself in a hospital. Everything was blurry.

She looked around and blinked a few times.

"She's awake," voices said around her.

"I will alert the doctor."

"She has been out for three days."

"The exams came back normal. No internal bleeding."

By the time her vision cleared, two individuals came into her room. One of them was a middle-aged woman. She was dressed in a two-pieces suit; she had curl, blonde hair with light brown skin. Next to her was an African American man in a suit and tie. It was obvious that the woman was in charge. She stepped forward and looked unsympathetically at her.

"Ms. Elektra Natchios," she said coldly. "We have some questions for you."   


	3. Chapter 3

"Ms. Natchios, we have some questions for you," the woman asked evenly; her eyes were cold as ice. "If you can be cooperative, then it'd be good for all of us."

Elektra continued to look at them blankly.

"But if you choose to be uncooperative," the woman's tone became harsh. "It will not do you any good. I am sure despite of your expensive education, you are not familiar with American legal system. The evidence that we have on hand," she paused and sneered. "It can put you behind bars for twenty years."

And the end of her chilling words, two police officers stepped in.

Elektra began to shiver.

"American prisons are not pretty places, Ms. Natchios," the woman warned. "You will not survive it. There are people whom your father has rubbed off in the wrong ways and prison will be the last place you want to be."

She was about to continue until angry shouting interrupted them.

A doctor stormed in and stared at them angrily; behind him came a nurse. The doctor was a slender Hindu man; he was in scrubs. He had a name, but he prefers to be called 'the doctor'. From his perspective, it's easier for the patient to identify him because his real name is way too long and complex to pronounce.

"How dare you!" The doctor rebuked. "This woman has suffered a head injury! You are not to question her without my permission!"

"Are you aware that you are speaking to the District Attorney?" The woman refused to back down, pointing her finger at Elektra. "She is involved with Roxxon. Their board members are already arrested for money laundering and corruption. Roxxon does not have a good reputation, and the rumors you heard are true. I believe a handful of patients who are rushed to this ER are due to Roxxon's immoral principals to gain profits."

"I don't care who this woman is or where she comes from," the doctor said. "She is my patient. We need to run more tests to see if she's even under the condition to answer your questions."

The woman gave him a condescending look.

"You may be the District Attorney, but I am the doctor and this is an ER, not the court room," the doctor reminded her.

Clicking her heels, the woman retreated.

The man who came with her gave Elektra a sympathetic look before walking out.

After chasing out the two district attorneys, the doctor returned his attention to Elektra. He grabbed the stool chair and sat.

"Can you tell me your name?" The doctor asked.

Elektra looked back at him, and then shook her head.

"When were you born?"

She was silent, and then shook her head.

"Where are you now? Do you know?"

She looked around and slowly, her voice came out. "A hospital..."

"What's the name of the hospital?"

She shook her head.

"How did you get here?"

Silence.

"What is the first event you can remember?"

She closed her eyes, and the doctor can tell she is trying hard to remember something. She tried for five minutes but ended up shaking her head.

The doctor continued on with the questions from Galveston Orientation and Amnesia Test as the nurse filled in the numbers on the scale. She added up the score and showed it to the doctor.

He took out a photo and showed it to her.

"Can you tell me who she is?" He asked her.

Elektra shook her head.

It was actually a picture of Elektra herself, taken after she was admitted to the hospital.

The doctor took out a small flashlight and asked her to follow the light. He then gave the nurse a nod. He rose and smiled at Elektra. "We will take good care of you here. Now, I know that you are confused and scared. You were hit by a car and sustained a head injury. We will run more tests, but my conclusion is that you are suffering from post traumatic amnesia. I cannot tell you when your memories will return, but you can have my word that we will take good care of you." He then introduced the nurse to her. "This is Claire. If you need anything, ring for her."

***

The two walked out of Elektra's room to see other patients. Shortly, they saw two armed guards took stand before Elektra's room. Claire took a deep breath. She was never a fan of Samantha Reyes. She viewed Reyes as a fake; an actual weak, insecure person who wore a mask of a higher up to bully other people. She took pity on Elektra. The poor woman was alone in a foreign country. All the hospital had was her passport. Her phone - the most valuable resource of a person's background and connection - was utterly destroyed from the accident.

Aside from medical care, she definitely needed an attorney.

Someone who's willing to help and someone who can stand up to Reyes.

When she had a moment, she grabbed the nearby phone and called.

"Matt? It's Claire Temple. I need you do me a favor. If you can, come to the hospital."

***

"Frank, we are not buying anymore chips," Karen said as she put the potato chips back on the shelf. "They are not good for you, or for me."

"They make me happy," Frank insisted while putting them back in the cart. "You like yogurt as I like chips."

"Yogurts are healthy," Karen argued, pushing the cart down the aisle.

"Honey, please let me have a break," Frank pleaded. "If we are getting married, our cabinets have to be filled with chips, at least 50% of spaces."

The two went on back and forth on the subject before they heard a yelp.

The grocery store manager grabbed a skinny old man by the arm. The old man wore a cap and a pair of sunglasses; he had a cane in his hand.

"Get your hands off me!" The old man resisted. Despite his old age, he proved to be quite strong.

The store manager, a small woman, refused to let him go. "You are stealing! I saw you!"

"And what are you going to do about it! I'm 85 years old and I was a Marine!"

The last words caught Frank's attention. Once a Marine, always a Marine; and Marines always stick together and stand up for each other, no matter where or when.

He went to them and tried to alleviate the situation.

"Whoa, whoa, what's going on here?" He asked, separating the two of them.

"I am calling the police! This old man is stealing from our store!" The manager cried.

"I'm not stealing nothin'," the old man said. At the end of his tone, however, a bag of carrots fell out from his trench coat.

"Ha! This proves it!"

Frank stepped in between the two of them and spoke to the manager, "I'll pay for these carrots. Will that solve the problem?"

"No!" The manager shook her head. "This person has been causing trouble for a long time! I saw him stealing something here and there but no more! I'm calling the police!"

Her voice was so loud that it caught attention from an off-duty police officer who was there to buy groceries. He seemed to recognize that old man and made a call. A few minutes later, a couple of more police officers came and placed a hand cuff on the old man.

"Oh my, that's Mr. Stick!" Karen recognized him as the police escorted him away. She reached into her purse to call Matt.

"Who?" Frank asked.

"Matt's mentor," Karen explained. "He was his first client. He lives in an apartment below Matt's."

To her disappointment, it went to Matt's automatic voicemail.

Meanwhile, Frank was making his own calls.

***

Matt entered the hospital, where Claire was waiting for him in the lobby.

"This way," she guided.

"Can you tell me what's going on?"

"We have a patient," Claire explained as they entered the elevator. "She needs help."

"Okay," Matt said, waiting to hear more.

"The district attorney was here," she continued.

"Reyes?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Claire nodded. "They spoke to the patient without the doctor's permission and the patient does not have lawyer present."

"That's unconstitutional." His jaws tightened.

Lowering her voice, Claire whispered before they exited the elevator, "She suffered from a head injury and memory loss."

That kept Matt on the spot for a moment.

"Matt?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, smiled and loosened his grip on his blind cane.

They came to Elektra's room, where two guards blocked their way. The doctor was also there; he raised an eyebrow when he saw Matt.

"Can I help you?" he asked Matt.

"I'm here to represent the patient," Matt explained. "Matt Murdock, I'm an attorney."

The doctor looked at him and then at Claire. He nodded and the guards allowed them to enter.

Instantly, Matt was recognized to a rhythm of heartbeat. He quietly listened to it, again and again. His grip on his cane tightened.

The same heart beats he treasured ten years ago...he would never mistaken them.

And the scent.

He stepped closer and closer to the bed, as a lost man who had found his way.

"Mr. Murdock," the doctor stopped him before he can approach any closer. "Good afternoon," he greeted Elektra.

"Good afternoon," she greeted back, and noticed a man in the suit holding a cane next to him.

"Can you tell me what your name is?"

"My name is Elektra and you ask me this every day."

_Her voice..._

"Do you know where you are?"

"In a hospital."

"Do you know who I am?"

"My doctor...and she's Claire a nurse."

The doctor smiled. "What did you eat today?"

"Jello, sandwich, apple juice."

"What day is today?"

"Tuesday."

She answered the questions well and within seconds.

"Do you know where you come from? Where were you three months before?"

This time she didn't answer.

The doctor nodded and noted her progress. On one hand, Elektra had made some progress. She was able to function like a normal person and apparently had no trouble absorbing new information. However, her memory from the past was still impaired to say at the least.

"Do you know this man?" The doctor asked, placing his hand on Matt's shoulder.

Elektra shook her head.

"Do you know why he is holding a cane?"

"He's...blind?" It was a good guess.

Before the doctor could ask more questions, Matt stepped up and spoke, "Elektra, my name is Matthew Murdock and I am a lawyer. I am here to help you. You may not remember, but we know each other."

Claire could not believe what she just heard.

"Ten years ago, we met," he continued, controlling his emotions. "I was a Columbia law student and you worked in a laudormat."

Elektra looked at him, but said nothing.

Matt turned and said to the doctor. "If she doesn't have any family in this area, then I will take care of her."

"You are a lucky woman Elektra," the doctor commented. Then he pulled Matt aside and instructed, "If you know her, don't tell her too much about her past. I want her memory to come back to her naturally.  I don't want to confuse her with what she truly remembers and what she's been told..."

Although she noted that Elektra hasn't spoke to Matt, Claire did notice that her eyes are following him as he discusses Elektra's condition with the doctor.

"What she has is post traumatic retrograde memory loss," the doctor explained softly. "She has been in a car accident and suffered head injury."

"Will she be okay?"

"The tests show no internal bleeding or swelling, which is a good thing. As for her memory, it may return, but it could take days or months, even years."

Matt nodded. "If it is okay with you, I like to stay with her for rest of the day."

The doctor approved. "It will be good for her, but remember what I told you."

_Don't tell her too much about her past._

"If you don't mind, there're papers for you to sign," the doctor added.

Matt was about to follow him out before Elektra called out, "Wait! Don't go."

She was looking at Matt.

"I'll be back," Matt assured her.

"Claire will stay with you," the doctor told her as well. "Right, Claire?"

"Right," Claire nodded. She knew she did the right thing by calling Matt.  


	4. Chapter 4

At the grocery store, Karen was busy calling Matt. After seeing Stick got arrested, she had to let Matt know. She dialed his number but he wasn't answering. After three attempts, she called Foggy. Meanwhile, Frank was making calls himself. After he was done, he went to Karen and gestured her to hang up.

"Baby, I got it," he told her. "It's taken care of."

But Karen wasn't even paying attention to him. "Foggy, it's Karen! Hey, listen, Frank and I are at the grocery and we saw Mr. Stick...yeah Matt's mentor...Long story short, he caused some trouble and the cops took him away."

"Uh oh, what did he do this time?" Foggy asked; he was in his office.

"He stole something...like a bag of carrot."

Foggy nearly choked. "Did they read him his rights?"

"I don't know," Karen replied. "I assume, but I didn't hear it because I was calling Matt but can't reach him. Where is he?"

"That's an excellent question because I haven't seen him all day."

Before Karen could say another word, Frank stepped in front of her and took her phone away from her. "Baby, it's done. Everything will be fine."

"What do you mean?" Karen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I know someone who can help," Frank explained. "There are a lot of veterans out there suffering this type of issues. Once a Marine, always a Marine-"

"Wait, what?" Foggy yelled from the other end.

Karen took her phone back. "Foggy, Frank took care of it. Stick served in the Marine and I'm sure-"

"What are you talking about?"Foggy couldn't believe what he heard. "Stick was never in the military!"

"Well, he was yelling 'I was in the Marine' when the store manager confronted him."

"He was never in the Marine!" Foggy exclaimed. "You got to tell Frank to call off whatever he got in line. Stick is full of it. If everything he ever said were true, then he'd be the President of the United States, the first man on the moon, and an assassin who led a bunch of ninjas against the Yakuza!"

"What are we going to do then?"

Foggy let out a sigh. "I'll take care of it. Then I'll find Matt and tell him if this ever happens again, I'll...I don't know, I'll think of something painful."

He hung up and was on his way.

***

If Foggy believed that he can handle Stick, then he made a huge mistake.

When he and Matt started their law firm, both of them had this dream of bringing true justice to the individuals who are innocent but can't afford good, proper legal service. However, reality hit them hard. Like any other business, law firms need money to keep them afloat; they needed clients who pay. Foggy saw that, and so did Karen, who was their legal assistant back then. Yet, Matt just couldn't turn away from any poor client who needed the help. Most of their clients paid their legal services with flowers, fruits, and fishes; but not with real money. This caused friction between the two legal partners. Eventually, their law firm came to an end.

But as fate would have it, Foggy and Matt met up and the two repaired their friendship and restarted their firm. Both had learned to adapt and adjust their ways. Their second firm fared much better than their first one. They got clients who pay; at the same time, however, they also got a handful of clients who are... _different_.

People like Stick.

At times, Foggy wondered how Matt could ever have the patience to deal with such people. But as long as these people can pay for their services, he would not complain.

Stick, well, was another story.

Not only was he difficult, he did not have a penny to pay.

Still, Matt never failed to intervene whenever Stick got in trouble with the law, because Stick was a father figure to him. Foggy decided to look away and turn a blind eye; as long as Matt can handle Stick by himself, he's fine with it. And for the first time, he had to step in and represent Matt's old mentor.

To say that Stick was uncooperative would be an understatement.

Pressing an ice pack against his head after receiving an unexpected punch from the grumpy old man, Foggy called Matt.

Finally, after the fifth ring, Matt answered.

"Matt, where in the world are you?"

"I'm in the hospital."

"My god, what happened?"

"No, it's not me. It's a client of mine," he said.

"Listen, we got a problem here. It's Stick. He's under arrest for theft. I tried to call you but can't reach you."

"Are you representing him?"

"Not anymore," Foggy said. "I don't know how you deal him, but I'm can't take this anymore."

"What are you saying?"

"I am withdrawing from this case," Foggy said.

Matt let out a sigh.

"Matt, he just knocked me on the head with his fist," Foggy said. "It hurts."

"Foggy, I'm sorry but I can't leave my client," Matt said. "It's a long story."

"Matt, every client of yours has a long, complex story."

"I...I have to go," Matt said quickly. "Talk to you later."

***

For the next three days, Foggy didn't get to see Matt at all. He wasn't at the firm or at home; and whenever he called, it was his voicemail. Frustrated, Foggy decided to go to the hospital to see exactly what's going on. He could understand that some legal clients may be ill or mentally incompetent; still, Matt should have some time in the office or eat and sleep. He went to the front desk and asked for Claire Temple, one of the few people Matt confides to. He waited for a long time and finally, Claire came to see him.

"I'm looking for Matt," Foggy said, with his voice lowered. "It's something important. Can you take me to him?"

"I can't do that," Claire replied.

"Come on Claire, I'm Matt's legal partner and associate," Foggy said desperately.

Letting out a sigh, Claire quietly explained, "The situation is a bit...unique. I can't tell you much, but if you want to separate Matt from his current client, it's impossible."

"All I need is five minutes!"

"Then you have to wait," Claire told him. "I'll tell him that you're here."

Foggy sat in the lobby and waited.

It was almost evening when Matt came down.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Foggy asked. "I haven't seen you for three days! I told you about Stick and I'm withdrawing from his case."

"Sorry," Matt said, trying to explain. "Look, I really don't have the time-"

"Matt," Foggy said. "Something is going on here. Throughout our legal career I never seen you _this_ dedicated to any client. The only time that I seen you like this was..."

Suddenly he stopped.

"Oh no," Foggy shook his head. "Don't tell me."

"Foggy-"

"Matt, correct me if I'm wrong. Please don't tell me your current client is the exact same person who appeared on your doorstep ten years ago."

Matt said nothing, only biting his lips.

Foggy pulled him aside. "Matt, I can't believe you!"

"Foggy-"

"No, you listen to me! Because right now, you are not thinking clearly!"

"My mind is crystal clear!"

"You are neglecting everything just to be with her!" Foggy exclaimed. "Your career, your friend, your mentor-"

"Elektra is in a fragile condition," Matt defended himself.

"Like what? She had another accident and lost her memory?"

"You can say that."

Foggy couldn't believe his ears.

"Let me get this straight," Foggy said. "This girl, Elektra, came back to New York after disappeared on you for ten years. Ten years ago, you took her in and took care of her when she was at her weakest. All her family did in return was sending you that nasty letter to tell you not to talk to her again. She didn't even write to say thank you! Now she had another accident and lost her memory _again_ , which is why she's in the hospital. But how in the world did you ended up being her lawyer?"

"Reyes was here," Matt explained.

"Samantha Reyes, the District Attorney?" Foggy looked at Matt and said, "Matt, as your friend and legal partner, I advise you to withdraw from this case. You care too much for her and it's Reyes we are dealing with. You are putting yourself, your career, and her at risk."

"Foggy, I am not leaving her."

"You can stay with her all you want," Foggy said. "Just let me represent her legally; I can deal with Reyes. While I'm handling her case, please take Stick's. I promise you, I will protect her from Reyes."

After a long hesitation, Matt gave in. "Fine."

 ***

As agreed, Foggy took over Elektra's case as Matt went to handle Stick's. Elektra did not take the news well when Matt told her that he will not be her attorney anymore. It took Matt a long time to calm her down and explain it to her that he is not abandoning her only that Foggy is handling the legal matters. Still, Elektra refused to let go Matt's hand. After a long coaxing and a string of promises, Elektra gave in - but not without taking away Matt's watch.

The doctor explained that it is not uncommon for people who suffered from retrograde amnesia to have childlike behaviors. In a sense, they are like newborn babies, knowing nothing about their surrounding and have questions on just about everything. When Matt told Elektra that they knew each other, Elektra immediately became attached to him, like a child to a parent.

Before he left, Matt made Elektra promise him to take good care of herself and to trust Foggy like she trusts him.

Leaving the hospital, he headed to the firm.

He would go take care of Stick and then come back.

***

Unsurprisingly, things did not turn out well for both Stick and Elektra.

The Judge and the state of New York had enough of Stick and his string of obnoxious law-breaking activities; Stick's rudeness didn't help the matter either. In the end, the Judge gave them two options: either six weeks of psychiatric care or six months of prison. Matt urged Stick to accept the former, for it'd be more bearable and probably be better for the old man.

Right after Stick's case was over, Matt got another call.

It was from Claire; Elektra wasn't doing well.

Instantly, Matt rushed back to the hospital.

Foggy was there as well, talking to the doctor.

"Oh Matt, thank goodness you're here," Foggy said.

"She is not eating and not communicating with anyone," the doctor said. "She's staring at the wall. If she continues to be like this, then we have no choice to transfer her to the psychiatric unit."

"She was asking for you all the time," Claire told him. "She doesn't even listen to me. After not seeing you for a couple of days, she ended up like this."

"Let me talk to her," Matt said and went into Elektra's room. He listened to Elektra's heartbeat; and it was weak.

"Elektra," he muttered. "Elektra?"

She wasn't responding. Lying in bed, she stared at the wall.

He placed his blind cane aside and sat on her bed.

"Why are you not eating? The food is getting cold. There are a lot of people in New York who can't even feed themselves and here you are, wasting food."

Elektra didn't even turn.

"Elektra, sweetie, you have to eat," Matt said. "If you don't, they will take you away and we will never see each other again."

Elektra remained silent.

"I promised you that I will come back, and here I am," Matt went on. "And you promised me that you will take good care of yourself and you will listen to Foggy. I kept my promise so you should keep yours too."

Still no response.

Finally, running out of patience, Matt got up. He removed his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves. "I hate it when it comes to this, but I have no other choice. I'm going to feed you."

He grabbed the jello and a spoon from the tray, and pulled her up to feed her.

Now she responded, by fighting back with her fists and kicks.

She proved to be quite a fighter, but Matt was strong too. They spent the next two hours fighting and wrestling. Finally, Matt managed to pin her down and forcefully fed a spoonful of jello into her mouth, which she spit out. Coughing, she pulled aside the bed sheet, revealing the cookies she hid underneath. She began to eat them, until tears streamed down from her eyes.

Throwing her arms around him, she sobbed against his shirt.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you," she cried. "I thought you are sick of me and not coming back...I miss you..."

Seeing her holding him with a death grip, Matt remembered back in college when he was holding her in the very same manner after he had a nightmare; a nightmare where he lost her. After he woke up sweating, she was by his side. He pulled her into his arms and held her as if she were his life.

_"Matthew, what is it?" She asked._

_"It...it was a bad dream," he muttered. "You and I were together, and suddenly you disappeared. I looked everywhere but I can't find you."_

_"Matthew, it's just a dream, that's all," she comforted him. "Where could I go? I want to be with you and I'm not going anywhere."_

_He continued to hold her until she muttered that she can't breathe. He relieved his embrace a little and whispered, "I just love holding you, sweetie."_

And he still does.

"Shh..." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the head. "Sweetie, I'm here, and I'm not leaving you, ever."

After she stopped crying and caught her breath, she grabbed the sandwich from the tray and began to eat. From the door, Foggy and Claire watched as Matt made sure she ate everything on the tray. Soon, Elektra was like herself again. Claire looked at Foggy and Foggy looked back at her.

"Now you know what I mean?" Claire said to Foggy. "When I said that it's impossible to separate them?"

"Yeah," Foggy said. "I guess I did the right thing by taking over as her legal representative. I can't imagine what Matt's going to do if Reyes comes back again."

"You think Matt's going do something risky that would cost him his career?"

"No, it's Reyes who's going to lose her life."

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in my mind for a while. I thought about writing it but decided to put it aside. Then one day, I saw this Elektra/Matt fan video using KeSha's song "Last Goodbye", I became very motivated to write this. I opened my laptop and played with the plot and I love it.
> 
> Matt Murdock and Elektra Natchios are OTP in Netflix's Daredevil. 
> 
> Comments please!


End file.
